


Time

by LemonNinjaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Growing Up, M/M, Texting, University, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonNinjaa/pseuds/LemonNinjaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama spoke as if they would play together for the rest of their lives, but universities don't accept people based on what they want. It's hard to be away from your closest friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

_Time really does pass by fast when you’re having fun,_ Hinata mused. _I can’t believe it’s already been three years… Our time at Karasuno is up._

It didn’t even register to Hinata that he thought “our” instead of “my”. Kageyama and Hinata had basically become two halves of a soul. They had bonded quickly during their first year and over the two years after that they only grew even closer. It was only natural that they both thought in plural pronouns, even though they’re apart now.

_I can’t believe we’re in university… But I can’t believe we’re not together._

They were both startled and torn when they found that they were accepted to two different universities. They had always just accepted the thought that they’d play together for the rest of their lives.

_Maybe we were childish and naïve to expect that… But I seriously don’t think you come across someone who just meshes with you so well very often._

Hinata stared up at the ceiling of his apartment, wondering what Kageyama was like now. They hadn’t seen each other in four months, since the year started. They still text, but it’s harder to maintain contact when they don’t see each other in person anymore. _People can change a lot in four months… After all,_ Hinata thought, _I’m not exactly the same person that I used to be. Growing up has to happen, I guess._

The spiker’s orange hair flopped into his eyes and he absentmindedly brushed it away. _It’d be nice to see Kageyama again, and challenge him the way we used to. But what if… What if he’s changed more than I have? What if it’s awkward when we see each other again? I miss him a lot… I hope he misses me too, if not for my handling of his tosses then just for my company and our friendship._

Hinata rolled over and patted around his bed for his phone. The blinking light indicated he had a text.

_“Hey, Hinata. How’s it going? Haven’t seen you in a while. We should meet up at some point and compare how our volleyball skills have grown. You think you can still handle my tosses? I’ve gotten a lot better, you know. You probably won’t even be able to handle my serves anymore! It’s strange not having you to toss to. There’s no one here who can handle them the way you do; I don’t think anyone else in the world has the ability that you do. When I tossed to you, we were invincible. Do you miss how things were back at Karasuno? I hope you haven’t forgotten our old team now that you’ve got a new one. I bet if our teams faced each other, mine would destroy yours! But anyway, hopefully see you soon. – Kageyama”_

A smile spread across Hinata’s lips as his eyes flicked back and forth, reading the long text his old partner sent. _Kageyama’s grown up a little too, I see._ He quickly typed out a reply.

_“Kageyama!!! I thought you’d forgotten me! We’re definitely the best pair in Japan, if not the world! I bet your spikers aren’t nearly as awesome as I am, as our old team was. I miss everyone, I hope they’re doing well! We should definitely meet up so I can challenge you to a race the way we used to, and I’ll win! I think we should transfer to a university that accepts both of us or force one of our universities to accept the other one, because we are unstoppable together! No one tosses to me the way you do and it’s so frustrating, I think they just don’t click with me the way you do? It’s so annoying; I just want that amazing feeling of hitting the ball and having my palm tingle! They just can’t toss it like you. We should coordinate the next time we visit home so we can meet up! – Hinata”_

Hinata rolled on his back again and resumed staring at the ceiling, thinking about Karasuno and all of their high school memories together. He thought about Kageyama.

Kageyama leaned back in his chair in his own apartment in a different prefecture, running his fingers through his dark hair and wondering what it’d be like if Karasuno got back together and played a match. He thought about Hinata.

They both smiled.


End file.
